


the perfect family

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: one day  james knows what he wants and that is a perfect family and hes going to get it no matter what
Series: back storys and pasts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081





	the perfect family

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think

One night i woke up to my dead wife feeding our dead baby and the first thing that came to my mind was who took their corpses and put them here for this wasn't the first time it happened i had happened many times before and today i saw the person who did it ME why not i want to be a happy family i am probably dead with my wife in our living room my brain in bits on the wall i mean i did kill her and our baby so we could be a happy perfect family so why not have them in our perfect house than join them  
GOOD BYE

maybe ill come back and make some more familys perfect like mine and i wonder if i shot myself will it hurt?


End file.
